


Call of the Chimera

by Canadian_Alygator



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, hope you like it, off canon character, this is going to be fun, unknown species, yall don't know it yet but she's a playful little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_Alygator/pseuds/Canadian_Alygator
Summary: Like a nightmare crawling from the mist. A sinister sound from the shadows. They come. As ghosts to haunt. Their song is a warning, the beating of shields a promise. They arrive like thunder and disappear like an apparition. Those whom have heard their battle song tremble in dread. Those whom have seen them weep. The chilling wails and the harsh growls. They couldn’t be human...----------Basically Dragon Age Inquisition… but I have veered off canon and added in some sort of supernatural/fantasy species that is a very unknown group that usually keeps to themselves.Akasha of the Ereshkigal tribe was born in Thedas. Far from the homeland that her people speak of. They don't belong, and long have lived hidden, Myths and legends passed between the weary travelers. It was curiosity that had lead the young Akasha to the conclave. And a twist of fate that would leave her hand marked with the strange green glow. It's adventure that leads her to remain. But it doesn't take long to realize her secrets may be threatened when a familiar face is found in the inquisition. One that for over a year - has been unable to get her out of their thoughts.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Dorian Pavus/Original Male Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The War Song

Cullen squinted into the fading light. Dusk was quickly casting shadows over the shores that approached. Poor weather had forced the ship off course and the vessel had received devastating damages. For once the former templar was genuinely grateful they’d had mages. Or the vessel would have capsized and left them all to the fate of the turning dark waters. But still it limped and sagged.

Cassandra had sent him out, trusting him to gather up someone important for the inquisition. By request of Divine. While Cassandra was aware of Cullens… discomfort with mages. She also had trusted him to ensure these distant allies could make the divine. 

Land - any land - would have to do though at the moment.. There was no time to attempt to find a civilized docking area. Exactly where it was they’d landed after the tumultuous storm was unknown. The mist covered shores gave little. Under the soft glow of the moon it felt… ominous. Something nagged at the back of his mind as they’d gotten closer. Something making the alarm bells go off in his mind. If he could only put his finger on what it was…

A low howl carried over the waters. 

Creasing his brow in a frown Cullen listened. Another picked up. Something… _sounded_ wrong about them. On edge he’d watched as the land grew closer, until the floundering ship shuddered to a stop. Run aground. But still a distance from shore. Soon the clamor of people getting ready to take trips with the remaining life boats to shore. A few offering to row as it would take multiple trips to get everyone off the ships carcas. 

Mouth dry, eyes focused on the shores. The sound of wolves echoing ever so often. Something was wrong - his mind was screaming at him. Some base part of him trying to warn him. Of what he still did not know… Wolves? Breaking his gaze from the beach he called out some commands. Deciding to take charge. Getting some of the stronger men to arm up and prepare and make sure they could be there to protect should something like the howling wolves should decide to attack. 

Others must have felt the same unease as there was no one trying to speak against Cullens command. Even if he wasn’t the ship captain. A distant sound shook hauntingly through night when finally the boat had hit sand. Like… A horn. Mournful and lonely. The only comfort Cullen took in it was how far away it sounded. Still his honey gold eyes looked accusingly into the shadows. The tall trees just off the beach stood proudly. Tall, thick spans with canopy so think it didn’t look like any light was truly getting far into the forest. 

It was unnerving. Clenching his jaw Cullen continued to try seeing anything - _anything_ at all - that warranted this level of apprehension from him. There seemed to be nothing. Only turning away when he stationed two men to watch out over the beach as they moved further off to be a safe distance from the tides. Setting a perimeter. Barking orders as he’d sent for more men to get things set up. Almost regretting not insisting on staying on ship till morning.

But who knew if the structure would hold much longer. They’d done some repairs… But even with magic as well.. The thing was not stable. It wasn’t safe. It was the visible immediate threat to their safety. 

So why did Cullen feel like he picked the worst of the two choices? When some speculated that the horn was a signal of help coming - Cullen didn’t agree. But kept his worry to himself. As the night truly took hold. Many fell into uncomfortable sleep in the makeshift camps. While Cullen assembled shifts of soldiers to stand sentinel over the rest. 

Unease didn’t lessen. Cullen himself could not sleep. So had continued to pace quite as he could through the camp. Mostly finding himself drawn to the edges of the camp. Nodding to the stationed men when they grunted their acknowledgements of his presence.

Mist hung damp and cold over them… That damp clinging cool that bit to the core in the slightest flutter of the wind. He loathed it… Something moved. He was sure of it. Hand on the hilt of his sword he drew it to be prepared. Rather look a jumpy fool than get taken by surprise. Cautious steps to the camp outskirts. Drawing closer towards the forest's edge that loomed like a threat with it’s impenetrable black.

A snap of a twig had Cullen looking quickly to his right. It was as if she had been born from mist. The soft glow of the moon luminating the caramel skin, light flecks of a darker mocha freckles only visible for the fact she'd seemed to materialize so close to him. Her eyes - Makers Breath - her eyes. The bright azure fading into the iciest of tones. The most luminescent silver - so pale Cullen could almost call it white. They pierced through him. Hair almost ebony... But some faded tones reflected hints of blue. Making him think of a blackened steel in the light. Full lips pressed in a curious smirk. The look that lived in her eyes felt savage, no... untamed... Yet curious... That was when the thunderous crescendo of sound started from the forest. As if an army hammered upon shields. The strangest wails, howls and disturbing chants broke out. When he turned all he saw a black creature vanishing into the mist...

The camp stirred as people gathered fearfully at the sudden breaking of the still of night. With the deep bass tones rattled and shook eerily through the air. Mixed in with a mix of shrill cries and the most... haunting cacophony of voices singing a disturbing yet alluring warning in a language he'd never heard before. Intimidating snarling voices, deep, rasping, scratching voices. A bastardization of speech one might say. Others may call it primal. Raw. 

The sound of marching stirred fear into the hearts of those whom heard. Moreso into the hearts of those that looked to the endless black of the forest. Tiny glimmers reflected back. Like…pale stars in the night. The marching stopped. But the - what Cullen could only think to call a battle song - continued. 

It was eyes… So many eyes reflecting back to them. As if these… people… were nocturnal beasts. Cullen stepped forward subconsciously. Eyes searching the treeline, when a line of arrows pierced the ground before him. Not one hitting him. He stepped back quickly then. Retreating back into the glow of the camps torches. 

How large this group was… There seemed to be no way to know. Yet non rushed an attach from the shadows. No attack. Cullen had a suspicion the arrows had been a warning not to come closer. Not an attempt on his life… Yet. 

Men and women alike armed. Preparing for battle. But Cullen was overly aware of how ill prepared most these people were for a fight. And with a disturbingly unknown enemy… He didn’t like it. When a form slowly moved from the ink of the forest line he called to hold fire. 

“ **Andraste, let me be right,** ” he spoke to himself alone as he watched the lone figure draw closer. The person - or - creature? It looked almost like a human - to brawny to be an elf - yet pointed ears drew tout from the side of his face. Antlers spanned out, adorned in thread and bead adornments. Glints of metals and gems. A line of paint across the top half of his face. Black at the hairline and fading to a crimson. Earthly materials seemed to cling to him…

His face was - it was wrong. It was as the stranger got within ten feet Cullen realized it was as if his skull was a mix of human and - perhaps halla? The furrs over his body did not come from hides of skinned animals - but rather… It _was_ his. 

Nervously those watching shifted, hands aching against weapons. Many reduced to shaking from the horror of the unknown monstrosity that towered over them, standing perhaps ten feet tall. The wide furs transitioned to smooth skin over the things face. Sides of its skull shaved, and knots of hair adorned a line from forehead to the base of his skull in a final knot. A beard twisted and knotted in messy braids and what he thought was beads at first. But once the hulking form stopped to peer down at him, it looked more like … bone. 

The thunderous sound from the trees stilled. No more voices cut through the air. Though a low drumming loomed threateningly - but much subdued.

The speech rolled from the things mouth, both alluring and repulsive at the same time. The tone implying a question. Cullen forced himself to meet the endless black of this beasts eyes. Choking back the desire to call it a demon. The words did not make any sense. The thing tilted its head, somehow the long maw twisted into an impossibly large smile - if it could be called that. It felt more like a baring of teeth.

“ **Common tongue then,** ” the words sounded ill fit in this things mouth, “ **what are you here for creature?** ” 

“ **You - what language was that at first?** ” he inquired, usually he’d be all business. But the event had him so disturbed he hardly could stop himself. 

“ **It is the language of the Ereshkigal tribesmen,** ” the creature rasped, was that - amusement Cullen could hear in the tone? 

Perhaps it was taking his sense more time to catch up to him, “ **and… out of curiosity - why would you assume that I would know it?** ”

The towering form shook with a bone chilling choking laugh, “ **my daughter slipped in among your camp. She at times infiltrates and uses it to prevent battle if she sees no threat.** ” 

If the man thought that answered anything, “ **I - your daughter? I - do I look like your daughter?** ” He thought of the woman with the eyes that had bore into his soul. No way that - apparition could have been his daughter...

Horror reflected over Cullens face - and instant regret over further inquiring as the beastly face rippled more to a man before back to beast. “ **We have our ways,** ” - these had to be mages - perhaps like the witch of the wilds? “ **I am Thernen’nan, chief of the Ereshkigal tribesmen. And you’ve intruded close to our camps and hunting grounds. First your warriors came to the beach. I would not risk a threat to my people.** ”

Cullen gathered himself. Though the drums in the distance seemed to be merging with a low chanting… not… not like he was used to hearing. No warm voices. But as if they inhaled in rather than out as they sang. Shivering at the strange sounds - but trying to not to let this man - thing? know how disturbed and unsettled he was show as he replied. “ **I’m Cullen...We are no threat. Our ship simply was damaged severely in the storm over the past few days. All we intended for was to find land and keep our people safe. I’ve - I’ve no quarrel with you,** ” at least not for the time… 

The beast seemed to mull over Cullens words a moment, “ **have you any idea where it is you’ve landed, boy?** ”

Grimacing at being called a boy - resenting that a bit. But gathering himself as he shook his head, “ **I am afraid we have been rather disoriented by the storm.** ”

An almost sage look stretched ill fitting over the things face, “ **you are indeed very far from civilization. The forest would be the shortest journey. But your kind so easily gets lost in them,** ” a hand lifted - rather a taloned thing, many gasped behind Cullen - and he himself could not stop the impulse to take a step back. This seemed to amuse the creature, “ **you can take the beach. Eventually you should reach more hospitable land. Though it is - I’m afraid - a rather lengthy detour.** ”

They didn’t have much supplies that had survived. And while they could hunt along the way - attempt to fish… And not even sure how far _a lengthy detour_ was for this beastly thing. Before he could respond a large black form trotted over, an over sized wolf crowned in twisted horns that made him think of a dragon. “ **I could offer you a guide,”** he mused, **“to take you through the forest.** ” 

A nod to the wolf that would sit. Pale eyes searing into him. Oddly similar to the woman he’d seen - _thought_ he’d seen earlier. “ **We - wouldn’t want to leave you without your - uh -** ” he didn’t know what to call the wolf creature, “ **guide…** ” 

He spoke carefully. Not wanting to offend. But he truly didn’t know how much he could trust these strangers. “ **It will get you far from my people much faster. And you back to yours.** ”

Looking to the black ink of the forest. If he rejected this, would they attack? Be offended? Still there was no knowing how many _people_ this man had. Still uneasy Cullen spoke again “ **May I speak plainly?** ” the beast nodded, “ **is this an offer to graciously decline, or a threat. Take the offer of your guide - or fight?** ”

Sickening. That was what he wanted to call the smile that spread over the things lips, “ **plainly** ,” the beast gave a barking laugh, “ **I would take the guide. Akasha will take you through. So, Cullen - do we have an agreement?** ”

Why he seemed certain of threatening them to follow the wolf hybrid or battle - confused Cullen. But with his jaw set - he nodded. 

He hoped he made the right decision. Many cowed away at the loud, carrying call emerged like gravel and smoke and echoed from the beast towards the forest. A single foreign word. Sounding like a declaration of war many tensed in wait for an attack. A clawed hand raised - motioning towards the woods. The sound of feet thud in rhythm. Chanting - this time though they drew away. The glimmer of reflective eyes fading into the night. “ **Get rest. Your people will need it for the journey ahead…** ”

With that the bastardized mix of human and beast strode to the forest. 

An eerie silence fell. If not for the horned wolf - Cullen would have thought it never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes. This is a ... non dai canon inky . I my do a stand alone post that has the species write up at some point. For now I want to keep the mystery of what these people are. Not really the standard take on the beasties. Hope you like it. Anyways! I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear from you! Give me any thoughts or critiques. Not sure HOW long this will be... But hoping it'll be nice and long :') 
> 
> Also just a note. But the chanting and kind of throaty delightfulness these mystery warriors are using is similar to what you'd find in a Heilung song like Hakkerskaldyr, In Maidjan or Hamrer Hippyer. It's used as an intimidation factor and makes it a lot harder for enemies to know the true numbers.


	2. Fade Touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure and a change from the usual was what drove Akasha from her home and her people. If only for a time. And to prove to her father she was capable of going out as a gatherer of information for her tribes people. Problem? She got denied permission. Naturally she decided to still go off into the world, and then rather promptly find herself in middle of trouble. But before she can go gallivant across Thedas - she has someone she needs to talk too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventure and a change from the usual was what drove Akasha from her home and her people. If only for a time. And to prove to her father she was capable of going out as a gatherer of information for her tribes people. Problem? She got denied permission. Naturally she decided to still go off into the world, and then rather promptly find herself in middle of trouble. But before she can go gallivant across Thedas - she has someone she needs to talk too.
> 
> PS fanart is by myself for her <3

Perhaps her trouble had all started with her apparent inability to heed her father's command. The elders had always enjoyed going on about the dangers of not heeding the advice of your parents. Listen to the words of wisdom... But to be frank - she had been dreadfully _bored_. Her impatience and impulsiveness had long been the bane of her family. 

Bane, perhaps, was a bit strong… The cause of many frustrations and inconveniences. Her people were observers of the others in Thedas. Her people mostly lived alone. But often sent out people to infiltrate and observe. It had been over a thousand years since her people had found themselves stranded in Thedas. Yet those from the old land never saw it as home. Her thoughts on how maybe if they got more involved as a whole in Thedas - it could become home for them all. Beyond haunting woods and caves as they were. Well intentioned, yet poor youthful ideas is what they’d called such thinking. 

Seemed the elders knew of the importance and power of knowledge at least. Offering nothing of themselves to the world of Thedas. But sending out their spies to take all they needed. Take enough that they could easily slip in and out of the people and not be suspect. At least that was the bottom line of the plan. But for as long as she could remember, it had always been the same spies. Going out, getting information, and bringing it back to the people. Sharing the knowledge. The ways of the Thedosian people, as well as their own. Everyone learned not only of their gods - but the gods and beliefs of those they didn’t actually cohabit most the time.

Ash had next to begged her father to allow her to go out with the spies. To explore the world beyond the shadows they kept to. She wasn’t the begging type. But the hope that she would be given the blessing to truly experience life among the people she’d learned so much about - it was motivating at least. Hopeful as Ash had been, the ultimate answer that was given hardly came as surprising.

“ **_No, Akasha,_ ** ” her father had said when she’d asked. Instantly sounding exhausted by the conversation, “ **_you’re too young - too inexperienced in the world and its workings._ **” 

But from what their tribes had been taught, the people of Thedas lived lives much shorter than they. And they got to go off and explore the world, live a life… She was considered old next to them. Also - how was she supposed to become experienced when she wasn’t allowed to spread her damn wings?

Still a _child_ in her fathers eyes. 

She loved her father, truly. And she understood it had been hard for him to lose her mother. It wasn’t common to get ill in their people. But when one did - it was often fatal. Ash had been so young at the time. Truly young. Much of her wished there was more of her mother left in her memories…

Tired of the monotony of life, Akasha had decided for herself that she would go out. Perhaps if her father could see she was capable, that there was nothing to worry about… Those had been some of her thoughts at the time. Everything would be fine - she would get her adventure. 

It had been almost a year since she had last had any contact with outsiders. It was exciting. Sneaking away from camp had hardly been a hard thing. After all, in her many years of attempting to prove herself to her father, that she was capable and useful as a spy, there had been many years of training. And to his… irritation… Akasha had gotten very good at slipping in and out of areas unnoticed. Naturally there had been more than one occasion of her delight in scaring her father - or as he’d said she’d merely startled him… The pitch of his scream had told her otherwise. 

Weapon training had always gone well. While not the largest warrior in her natural form. There was no doubt she was swift footed, well balanced, and all that split second impulsiveness had seemed to grow her ability to make quick decisions in the middle of battle. She’d done their dance of the shadow assassins. Embodied the might of the berserker. 

So off onto her grand adventure she had gone. 

It was in the travels that she’d heard the whispers of the Templar and Mages heading to a conclave. There was no real reason for Akasha to be at the conclave. She had no stake in the matter - not being part of the templar order, nor being a mage. It was very rare for Ash’s kind to gain magical abilities. That came through breeding with the people of Thedas from what the studies of those whom had developed it concluded. 

But it was exciting. It was new. And if she could get in, gather intel to pass onto her people - she’d thought that surely her father would see her capability. 

Naturally it went completely according to plan. 

Rather, the opposite of according to plan. Because naturally with her grand stealthy mission, she’d blundered the tits out of it when she had heard someone calling out for help. It seemed like from that choice on things had gone completely to chaos. An adventure for sure. Though hardly what she’d hoped to bring back to her father. 

After all. They observed. Experienced. But never truly got involved. Yet there was a tear in the sky now, her hand glowed, and apparently the fate of Thedas was possibly attached to the anchor on her hand. 

Walking around with people calling her the Harold thingy was not doing a good job as an observer. But fully confident of her capabilities to escape should she need, Akasha had stayed. It was weird, and it was new, and exciting. Not what most would have seen the predicament . But that was how she viewed it. 

Biggest issue in her eyes? 

The commander. 

He’d seen her before. With her people. It was but for a moment that he’d seen her in her natural form. _This_ form. Well. Aside from the more subdued ears, elven rather than Chimera. Still. The way the Commander's eyes would follow her since the start of everything gave her the uncomfortable suspicion that he’d remembered her. As brief as it had been. She’d been at more of an advantage. Not that he’d likely have been aware that the ‘guide wolf’ was actually her.

An outsider that knew of her people - recognizing her. Well. That would just have to be added on the list of things she would simply fail to mention whenever she would see her father next. Perhaps it was a bit selfish though, how she enjoyed being in the thick of things. Intentional or not, the change had already broken the predictability of life.

But still. Akasha had some questions for the Commander. Mulling over the idea of coming right out with the question of if he recognized her. Or perhaps try being coy and see if he’d made any connection as well to the wolf whom had lead him and his people through the thick of the woods to the safety of the other side bearing the same name. 

As usual - she probably should have tried to figure this out sooner. As the next day she was supposed to head out to the hinterlands. Part of her had cursed herself for not changing more about her appearance to begin with. Fairly though - before the explosion - and before that area of her memories that seemed to have lapsed - she had made herself appear differently. Somehow between when her memories faded, and picked up once more, she’d reverted mostly back to her own self. 

Luckily, aside from her ears. 

So without alarming everyone, and not giving away there was something odd about her (aside from the glowing hand that is) - there wasn’t a way to just change again. They had already seen her with this face. 

Last minute - that was absolutely how this was going. Evening had already fallen. And just the person she’d been needing to talk to was in sight. He’d certainly taken long enough in retiring to his personal quarters.Rather that would appear that was what he was attempting to do. 

Unfortunately for him, that was when Akasha decided to move. 

“ **Makers breath,** ” he explained, startled as she strode next to him, taking his arm in hers, “ **I’m sorry - I didn’t hear you approach -’’** ” he was about to call her something not her name - again. She was absolutely sure of it. That had to be remedied.

So she promptly cut him off, “ **Ash. Call me Ash. You know, my father has threatened to put me in a bells. I have that effect on people,** ” the commander had stopped walking the moment she’d taken his arm, “ **_By the bones of the Elders daughter, one of these days I’m going to throw a knife or something sharp at you,_ ** _”_ taking on a deeper tone as she did a poor impersonation of her father - on purpose mind you. 

It seemed she had managed to render the Commander speechless for a moment. “I’ll confess - I don’t do the sneaky bit much on purpose anymore - mostly… Sometimes it’s just delightful to hear the shrill scream of terror and then the denials of how bad I got them…” a heavy sigh… 

“ **Uh - yes. You are rather -** ” he took a moments pause, “ **light of foot. I hate to disappoint. But I am rather glad I did not embarrass myself with a scream.** ” 

Her brows bounced up and down playfully, “ **But I DID make you call out to your maker** ,” a musical laugh trilled from her throat as she started walking. Dragging the Commander along. “Do you call out to him in all things? I’ve heard you say makers breath quite a lot,” a devious expression dawned on her face with a shit eating grin, “do you call out his name in the throws of passion?” 

Cullens cheeks started to pink, “ **what?** ” Not prepared for any of these blindsides it would seem. “ **I - not... No. Makers-** ” he caught himself and just stumbled along wondering also in that moment how this small woman seemed so thoroughly capable of dragging him along - “ **wait… Where are we going?** ” It seemed it finally registered they were moving. 

“ **Oh! I thought it would be good to get to know the Commander of the army and all. All importanty-** ” looking over a she essentially kidnapped the poor Commander. Usually he wasn’t so - flustered. Ambusing apparently had done the trick, “ **I may have liberated some wine from the tavern as well. Just you know. I had some questions and I thought - maybe you could help me with answers.** ” 

Exasperated, he dug his heels in, “ **I could just answer whatever questions here. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to stay up to late, considering you’re supposed to be leaving early tomorrow to find Mother Giselle.** ” Perhaps he was nervous to be alone with her - perhaps the comment about crying out the Makers name during intercourse wasn’t the right move…

Or perhaps he was nervous because he remembered her from before. 

_Look at your rambling mouth - you’ve fucked this up. Wrong move._

She scolded herself. Honestly she thought she’d be better at this. “ **Well…** ” shouldering Cullen, “I rather sit somewhere warm and not freeze my butt off,” an attempt to recover her acquisition of the Commander, “ **...Please?** ” 

The last managed to be more serious, though the pout at the end just made Cullen shake his head and run his free hand through his golden hair. _He really is handsome…_ she thought - before finally he answered - “ **Fine** ” Lucky for her he relented.

It took an extra tug to get him into the small little cabin though once they had arrived, “ **I promise, if I bite you’ll like it,** ” only preceding to make him turn red again and stumble over his words and looking for an excuse to go, “ **oh come on Cullen. I’m joking. I won’t bite you -** ” as she kicked the door close behind them (gently at least) - “ **hard.** ” 

“ **Are all the elves from your clan like you?** ” seeming a bit of a mix between baffled as to what he’d gotten himself into, though perhaps suspicious as well. It was difficult to discern. 

She waved her hand as she finally let him go nodding to the small chair, offering a drink, though he declined, “ **please, I’m one of a kind, clearly**.” 

Cullen cleared his throat, “ **so - you had questions?** ”

Perhaps now was the perfect time to get more serious.

Yet she was unable to help herself… “ **Do templars take vows of celibacy?-** ” she blurted out, far from the questioning she had intended, “ **I mean, is that why you got so flustered over me talking about yelling the makers name during sex?** ” 

She almost looked apologetic as he looked taken off guard once more and completely embarrassed. 

“ **I - what... How is - I mean. They** **_can…_ ** **But I have taken no such vow…** ” the poor commander looked as if he was still just trying to catch up to the conversation. And wondering how they had gotten back here.

“ **Hhmm. Good to know,** ” she mused. Finally seeming to fall quiet a moment. Her own thoughts having derailed her.

“ **Was there something you actually had wanted to talk to me about?** ” gathering himself back up rather admirably, though his face still held heat. 

  
  


Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, “ **I - I actually wanted to ask you if you had a problem with me by chance?** ” 

This question seemed to put him about as surprised as the others, his tone sounded a touch cautious, “ **why would you think that?** ”

She feigned a nervous smile, “well. I’ve noticed that you look at me a lot with this -” she waved her hands around a bit, “look… And it just seems… I don’t know.” 

“ **I don’t know you - I’ve hardly known you long enough to form an opinion, I assure you…** ” just like his first response to the question, it felt cautious. Perhaps more calculated and still vague. 

“ **Please. It hardly takes time for people to form judgements. It’s just that they change sometimes. Cassandra didn’t like me very much at first you know, the whole chains and interrogation business. But she likes me now. I can tell. Well. Okay. Like maybe is a strong word. Tolerates…** ” she frowned, “ **when I saw you on the mountain… You looked at me like** **_I_ ** **was one of the demons… And Cassandra hadn’t told you at that point I was the prisoner...** ” - she lifted her hands and made quotation marks as she said prisoner.

After all. She was trying not to show her hand if she didn’t have to. But Cullen may have been playing the same game at that point. He sighed, “ **I thought you were someone else as it was. You look -** ” he seemed to think better of whatever he was going to say. “ **Surprisingly similar to someone. It just throws me a bit.** ” 

“ **Oh?** ” Ash clearly fishing for more information, “ **was it someone bad?** ”

Shaking his head from side to side almost seeming unconvinced, “ **no? Maybe. I don’t really know. I didn’t really know her.** ”

Trying to play it off she grinned, “ **did you fancy her? Cause if you didn’t know her and can remember her that well… I’d say you fancied her.** ” 

He didn’t blush this time, rather it was his turn to leave her feeling a bit off balance, “I met an Akasha once you know. But she was a great horned wolf.” 

Ash just burst out into laughter. But the pitch of it giving away a nervous hint at that, “ **a horned wolf you say? Or horny… Did it hump you?** ” head falling back as she howled jokingly. But when she looked back - Ash realized that was most likely a big error. 

Because how he was looking at her was a sense of recognition - the howl. Tits. He’d heard her peoples hows that time in the forest. For their distanced connections. She forced the grin to stay on her face - though his was unnervingly sober. “ **You know. It had eyes just like yours.** ” 

“ **Oh that is interesting. I’ve never seen a horned wolf… let alone one that has eyes like mine. Must have been pretty,** ” trying to sound casual. But there was an accusation now in his eyes that had not been there before.

“ **Solas had said you were not a mage,** ” he continued. Perhaps that was an accusation. 

“ **That’s cause I’m not. I don’t have sparky fingers - well. Aside from the mark,** ” lifting up her marked hand and wiggling her fingers. Though it really didn’t spark up at her jest. “ **If Thedas relies on me throwing fireballs to save them all - we’re doomed.** ” 

“ **Where did you say you came from?** ” when did it become question Akasha time? She hadn’t recalled asking him here for that… 

“ **Oh you know. Out uh. By Ostwick...** “ naturally lying through her teeth at that.

“ **There was a circle there,** ” as if informed, “ **if you’re a mage you don’t have to hide that from the inquisition. Though - that wolf wasn’t near Ostwick…** ”

“ **I’m seriously not magicky. It would make heating up the bath a lot easier,”** she sighed. **“So… I’ll take it you don’t like me very much, or at least don’t trust me.** ”

Cullen looked like he was going to deny such a thing at first, before giving her a truthful answer, “ **I wouldn’t say I don’t like you. I did mean it when I said I don’t know you well enough to have formed an opinion. But trust…** ” he paused, “ **it’s always better for that to be earned.** ”

Nodding, “ **I can respect that.** ” She was lying. And he seemed to be onto that fact.

“ **Did you know, some witches are able to take on the form of other creatures…** ” 

Deciding to toss another joke out in hopes of ending this apparent mage hunt, “ **maybe I’m a dragon dragon.** ” 

But he just looked at her deadpan, apparently she’d thrown the wrong creature out there, “ **are you?** ” 

She just laughed nervously. 

“ **I’m really not a mage…** ” she implored. At least that fact was true - she thought. Whatever powered her peoples ability to shapeshift was not the same as the people of Thedas after all.

“ **Then what are you?”**

  
She grinned impishly once more, “ **a griffon?** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed it in the last chapter - I had meant to say the divine not the conclave cause - well. The conclave for templars / mages is about a year after the first chapter. Also - thanks so much for the kudos and I hope you all keep enjoying the fic!


	3. The Cheese Thief

The people simply made her wonder. She had learned of their customs, heard so many stories of their ways. But still, living among them had not prepared her for just how jarring it was, how different they were from her. It wasn’t that she regretted going on her big adventure. Rather - she just missed her people. She missed that connection to her heritage - to her gods - to her history. 

Her body ached for the freedom of her shifting. Mainly her ears tired of the farce of being elvhen. She wanted her own goddamn ears. And things took so long when lumbering along on two feet. Knowing full well she could have cut her own travel in half at least if she’d been able to shift her shape. Honestly - she could have made better time if she wasn’t with a group of people that had no idea what she was.

Without a doubt that was one of the more difficult points of being among these strangers. The lack of freedom of form. Within her tribe one form flowed into another. Shifted and changed as needed. Here - she had to be on constant vigil on making sure she didn’t accidentally shift out of habit. Expose herself. Since she was already doing such a shit job on the whole ‘observe, but don’t ever get too involved in the world’ part of what her people did. 

Off to the Hinterlands they had gone. They found the ‘Mother Giselle’. Back to Haven, more poking at the commander, finding it kind of fun to toy around with his suspicions. Making him both doubt what he was thinking, and believe it more. She didn’t know why. But she enjoyed it deeply. Most of all making the man blush. It was - cute. 

And then off again.

Getting to Val Royeaux had been an experience though. Everything was so - shiny. Polished. So very different from Haven. So very very different from the nomadic camps of her people. Cassandra had been scandalized when she caught her picking at some gold plating in fascination. As if there wasn’t enough of it around the city…

And the travel back had been all the more boring. Wishing she could join the message birds in flight. But grounded on her feet pretending she got the need to stop and camp along the way… Finally back in Haven she’d ended up invading Solas Cabin with a stolen wheel of cheese and a bottle of wine.

“ **I must say, Harold,** ” 

“ **Elders bones, Solas. For the last time, for the love of my sanity, it is Ash,** ” 

  
“ **I must say Ash - you surprise me. You are very unlike the Dalish I have known,** ” the apostate was looking at her appraisingly, “ **more so - I cannot say I have seen any with your style of fighting** .”

“ **You mean good?** ” she joked, grinning as she crumbled off a piece of cheese and chucked the stolen goods into her mouth. Washing it down with a swig of wine, “ **my father taught me that it is better to be a warrior working a field, than a farmer fighting in a war. For most of us, fighting is like breathing. Less about being simple hunters and gatherers.** ”

Perhaps it was suspicious, but it was easier for her to pepper in truths in all her lies. Her father did say that. They did learn the art of war and fighting. “ **That is a wise view, still. Your skill is very impressive. Do many in your tribe fight with daggers and swords? Or do most carry a bow?** ”

Oof. Couldn’t say “ _ well, we love to use our claws _ ” - obviously. “ **We’re taught to fight with what we have. Bows - have their uses. But it’s not a common weapon for us. If we are to fight - usually by the time comes to fight, it’s a more intimate affair. In that… I guess we’re a little unique.** ” 

“ **Intriguing. I’m - surprised I never came across your clan. I’ve travelled extensively,** ” it wasn’t accusing. Sounding simply like a scholar who stumbled upon some great new find. 

Ash laughed and waved her hand dismissively, “ **my father always was good at avoiding outsiders. ‘Daughter. It is better we know them than they know us’ - knowledge is power. Though from what I’ve come to understand, most rather ignore truth. History is oft’ riddled with fictions, and countless things the victors would rather - omit.** ”

He considered her words, nodding, “ **he sounds very wise. I’d be intrigued what kind of conversationalist he’d be.** ”

“ **What? I’m not charming enough, Solas?** ” she gasped as if shocked and hurt by the ‘revelation’, “ **are you trying to use me to seduce my** **_FATHER_ ** **? Alas. I thought you’d been trying to seduce me… At least I have you, cheese wheel,** ” she kissed the cheese wheel. 

She managed to pull a genuine smile from the elf, even pink his cheeks a bit. Honestly she didn’t think he was the sort who could blush. Not cause he was an elf. But still. Seemed out of character. “ **You’re very charming - but I fear you seem rather serious with your wheel of cheese. I hardly could bring myself to separate such a well matched couple.** ” 

More surprising than his blush was his returned teasing, she grinned wickedly, hand covering the side of her mouth nearest the cheese as if trying to whisper so it wouldn’t hear - couldn’t say she half assed her jokes, could you? “ **Trust me. I’m just using him for his body. In private we’ll go through a potentially messy separation.** ” 

It took him a moment. But he got there, he chuckled shaking his head, “ **I - honestly have no come back for that. The lady wins.** ” 

“ **Wow. And he calls me a lady even after that. Now who’s the charmer,** ” she winked. 

A loud knock was on the door. She covered her laugh as Solas turned to look. She dove to the side of his bed hugging the cheese and grabbing the wine bottle, “ **I am not here. Nor are my romantic partners…** ” 

Solas stifled a laugh as he walked to the door. Credit to the elf though as he opened the door with a straight face. It was commander Cullen. “ **Have you seen the Harold, Solas? Everyone had agreed to a meeting today - and we’ve been waiting. For nearly an hour.** ” 

“ **Oh, I don’t know,** ” Solas started. Hearing a low Oooo. Like she just remembered the meeting… 

Then a burp. Cullen deadpanned Solas, and the apostate fought back his desire to laugh, a voice filled with betrayal coming up from out of sight, “ **Alas. My loves have betrayed me,** ” not that Cullen knew that she was talking about Cheese and wine. She tripped as she got out from hiding, “ **Ooooh. Commander. I didn’t hear you get here…** ” Total lie. He knew it. Solas knew it. The cheese and wine knew it. 

His eyebrow rose at the items hugged in her arms. And then seemed to try getting a better look around, “ **who else are you hiding in here?** ” 

“ **No one, commander, you’re welcome to look,** ” Solas pushed the door more open.

Cullen looked tempted… But seemed to think better of it, before turning his gaze upon Akasha, “ **we’ve been waiting for you.** ” 

“ **You know… I came across this… lovely wheel of cheese and it was just - so desperately alone. And then this wine… and it too -was alone. And you know what - I was like. Wow. I’m kind of lonely too. So I did the heroic thing, I liberated them from their lonely existence and now we are becoming one. Isn’t that just beautiful? Anyways. That just maybe made that meeting slip my mind,** ” naturally she spoke so genuinely and impassioned. Even if every word as bullshit. 

He let out a very Cassandra like, disgusted noise, only making her grin wider, “ **do you ever take anything seriously?** ”

Akasha moved the wheel and the bottle under one arm. Giving Cullen an exaggerated cringe. Walking towards the door, him stepping back so she could get out, “ **ugh, Cullen. Breaking my heart. Here you were looking so devastatingly handsome, and you have to then choose to sound like my dad. Sad. I might have to start calling you daddy…** ” she reached out with her free hand and ruffled the blushing Commanders hair as she walked by. He instantly was moving to ‘fix’ it.

“ **What?! Can you … Makers mercy. Just...** “ he fumbled, “ **just get to the damn war room!** ” 

His cheeks deliciously red as she looked back with her wicked grin, shamelessly taking a bite from the cheese wheel as she bounced her eyebrows at Cullen, gave a wink to Solas, and skipped off towards the Chantry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear. She's just becoming a chaotic little trash panda. I adore her.


	4. Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure all the poor people that rely on Akasha to save Thedas are about to be all "we're fucked".  
> Much maturity.

“ **COMMANDER CULLEN! TO THE WAR ROOM NOW!** ” The seeker bellowed as she came down the path to Haven, not stopping for any kind of pleasantries. Just snarling a command as she strode with purpose towards the gates. Behind was Varric - attempting it seemed to hide his amusement. Solas perhaps looking a little cross… But Cassandra. She was fuming as she burst through the gates of Haven with a look of pure irritation and grinding her jaw. A woman on a mission, and anyone in her way seemed to have the right mind to get the hell out of her quick pace. 

Cullen looked purely confused as he commanded the recruits to keep practicing and jogging to catch up to Cassandra. Seeming to realize that there was _someone_ missing from the merry band that just arrived back… “ **Where's Harold?** ” 

Varric coughed in an attempt to prevent himself from laughing. Solas answered with lack of amusement before breaking off to head towards his cabin, “ **according to her note, she was going to meet us back here.** ”

“ **What do-** ” Cullen tried to make more sense of it as Varric took this chance to get out of this. Apparently while amused - not so keen to push his luck and try entering the meeting Cassandra was calling.

“ **WAR ROOM.** ” Cassandra snarled. 

Leliana raised a brow as they came up along her tent, “ **Meeting. NOW.** ” Cassandra was clearly in a foul mood over whatever events had transpired. Curiosity was in the nightingales eyes as she followed Cullen. It wasn’t long before poor Josie got barked at to join.

Cassandra nearly kicked the doors open when they didn’t open at first. Probably contributed to her frustration. The doors crashed against the walls and she stopped dead. None of the others could see her face… 

Raucous laughter came from across the room, “ **MAKERS BALLS! Cassie your** **_FACE_ ** **! It’s PRICELESS!** ” 

All seemed surprised as Cassandra lunged. Akasha let out a delighted string of laughter as she performed an oddly graceful and impressive feat of vaulting over the table as the other woman rounded the corner grabbing for her. She reached out and booped a surprised Cullen on the nose. All a little wide eyed and confused as Cassandra let out a frustrated roar and bolted after Akasha as she squealed with delight and ran from the room. 

No one had seen Akasha get in before the others. Let alone get into the sealed war room… With guards stationed outside of it. 

Everyone looked as their Harold laughed and seemed to be having the time of her life being chased through the paths of Haven - while Cassandra looked like she might actually murder her if she caught the other woman. 

Cassandra wasn’t slow - but Ash made it look so easy to keep ahead. Even running backwards a few times to grin and stick her tongue out. A mature picture clearly. “ **AKASHAAAA** !” Cassandra called, “ **I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!** ”

Another laugh left the ‘elvhen’ woman as she bounded around a corner, “ **CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!** ” 

Cassandra barrelled around the corner and stopped. Looking around with a frown. Not seeing the Harold any longer. She glared at the door to the little make shift tavern. Flinging the door open to find… No Harold… “ **Maker's breath!** ” she panted angrily, “ **where did she go?** ”

The seeker physically flinched at the sound of laughter as Akasha leapt from the roof of the tavern behind her and took off again. Cassandra was absolutely fuming. Accidentally turning and running into some poor man just trying to get into the tavern - clueless of what was all going down. 

The laughing fiend and her streak of long black hair disappeared out of the gates. Cullen seemed to run out of the gates behind her. Still clueless as to what was going on, and more unsure as to why he was chasing Akasha.

She’d made it past the small paddock when someone else stepped into her path. “ **Akasha.** **_Prohibere_ ** **.** ” 

Fuck. He’d grabbed for her and she’d put on a face of worry as she ran right to Cullen and twisting behind him, “ **oh commander help… This man wants to kill me!** ” The man - to her credit - did give her a withering, unimpressed look that could be one to translate to wanting her dead… Cullen withdrew his sword before he heard her laughter. 

Cullen looked after her confused as Cassandra grabbed for her - and missed. Again. The elvhen man pinched his nose, “ **by the bones of the elders…** ” He’d only really ever heard Akasha use that saying before. “ **AKASHA I’M GOING TO…** ” the elvhens eyes slid back to Cullen, who still had his sword withdrawn, - “ **_Sisters…_ ** **you know?** ” 

With that the stranger took off. 

Flustered now himself, Cullen turned, “ **can someone tell me what in Andraste’s name is going on?** ”

Akasha might have been able to outrun the others, but it seemed this new face knew her tricks and had made a good strategic choice and cut her off. Body slamming her to the ground. 

As Cassandra - not knowing this new face, went from planning to possibly strangle the Harold. To pulling her own blade from it’s sheith, “ **I appreciate your help, elf, but I’d ask you to step away from our Lady Harold.** ”

With a huff he set a heavy deadpan upon Akasha, speaking in their native tongue. Even Solas looked on in confusion upon realizing they spoke in a tongue he did not recognize, “ **_Ash - elders bones - father is going to skin you alive you foolish girl._ **”

It was a moment later that Akasha managed to flip her brother over, triumphant she she looked down at him, “ **_you’re predictable._ **” He rolled his eyes, she spoke in the same strange langue he had, “I hardly meant to become the center of things. That whole chaotic event was hardly my fault. But this is fun. So I thought I’d stick it out. You can go back and tell father I’m fine. I’ve got this under control.” 

Her hand flared with the strange green magic and nearly all the advisors lunged as a blade was pulled out and her hand grabbed. But it was Akasha who pinned him, “ **Nirav!** ” her voice hissed as she managed to disarm him, her words now in the common tongue - “ **it’s fine. Anyways. I already thought of that. Hardly would do any good for everyone at this point. It’s what’s closing the rifts…** ” She motioned to stop the others that had lunged to try grabbing him, “ **It’s okay… This is Ravvy, my brother. He might want to sometimes - but he’d never actually kill me.** ”

  
  


That infuriating grin was back on her lips. Still. Everyone seemed up in arms, turning to Cassandra, “ **anyways. Took you longer to get to Haven than I thought it would. Must have been tired…** ” 

Cassandra made a disgusted noise. “ **It’s Nirav-** ” Nirav finally spoke. Correcting his sister. After all. It was only her that called him Ravvy. Or Rav. The dismissive wave of her hand did inspire the desire to fight her. But as much as he didn’t want to admit it - his own actions would have inspired disapproval from their father as it was, “ **I was sent to collect my sister. Our clan did not send her, nor approve of her being here.** ”

Akasha wasted no time, “ **Father never let you go either. I’d fight fifty bears if I’m wrong in saying he didn’t send you either.** ”

Huffing he crossed his arms, “ **you’d do it too.** ” 

“ **You’re avoiding the answer. So I’m right,** ” 

His voice was softer after, “ **he’s distraught over your absence, Asha. You’re his only daughter-** ” 

“ **For that I feel bad… But Ravvy - it’s an** **_adventure_ ** **.** ” 

Not many would have felt that way about everything. Josie had come upon the scene, still lost. As had really been everyone, “ **is anyone going to tell me what is going on?** ” 

“ **I thought I did...This is my brother. Ravvy** ” 

  
“ **_Nirav_ ** .” He once more corrected.

“ **_Raaaaaaaaavvy_ ** .” Akasha would have none of it.

Josie shook her head, Cullen finally quipped in again, “ **and why was Cassandra chasing you?** ”

“ **Ooooh. Probably has to do with the how I stole all her under things and covered them and used some delightfully sticky sap to cover them in feathers.** ”

Another disgusted noise, “ **_AND_ ** **she disappeared.** ”

“ **I thought you’d maybe be able to laugh about it by the time you got back - and I DID leave a note!** ” 

“ **See you in Haven is** **_NOT_ ** **a note.** ” Clearly Cassandra had not forgiven her. Though her eyes focused more on Nirav. 

“ **See you in Haven,** **_feathers_ ** **. And it was on paper… With** **_INK_ ** **. It totally was a note.** ”

  
Another disgusted noise… Nirav’s voice rose once more, though this time it was amusement, “ **I’ve changed my mind. Do you want to keep her?** ”


	5. Good In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander and Harold square off in a spar. Only it doesn't end on the training grounds... Maybe the title gives that away. But c'mon. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ever could happen with a little sparing... Also lmao her calling him gramps/old because in reality she is much older than him :') hahahhaa

“ **Again!** ” 

Honestly she was impressed with how Cullens voice managed to boom authoritatively over the heavy clash of swords on shields. He’d drilled them for hours already. Listening into what he was teaching them for the first time actually since coming to Haven. And perhaps the fact he was the commander of the inquisition should have been a big hint, but still she felt pleasantly surprised at his skills. At least with the teaching bits. 

Something in her thought she would greatly enjoy seeing the Ferelden Lion in action himself. Rather - the idea of how much she would like to be part of that … action. She walked over, slowly clapping, “ **you really know how to train your recruits there Cully wully,** ” she cooed with a smile, “ **I understand as you get older though… Gotta teach the younger pups to fight when the crick in your back gets too much.** ” 

Cullen looked over to her, taking a moment to realize what she was saying. “ **Are - you calling me old?** ” he said in amusement. Technically she was older than him. Not that anyone here other then Ravvy would believe it. She flashed him the most innocent smile. 

“ **Maybe you just need to stretch out a bit more...** “ she hummed. Moving around the Commander, he turned, eyes following her. 

“ **I’m fully capable of fighting. And I’m...hardly old,** ” golden eyes sparking. As if he was catching onto what she was trying to say. Well. half of it at least… 

Her eyebrows bounced suggestively as she pulled the twin daggers from her back, “ **I can help you stretch out, gramps,** ” winking. The recruits had slowly stopped their own fighting as the focus shifted onto their Commander. The corner of his mouth twitched. 

Tisking her as he withdrew his own sword, someone offered a shield, he took it. Squaring up, “ **don’t worry Harold, I’ll be gentle.** ” 

A laugh clipped from her, “ **_Commander_ ** **, you dirty, dirty old man… And also… who says I like it gentle.** ” 

The innuendo was unmissable as she purred at him, her blue eyes not shying away from Cullens. A little heat entered his cheeks, but he didn’t waver, even offering a loose grin, “ **then I’ll be rough. Don’t say I didn’t offer to be a gentleman first though.** ” 

Akasha hadn’t expected that from Cullen. Maybe the man just needed to have some fun. Loosen up a little more. She could help with that… later. For now though…

They prowled around each other, circling, a few bating moves. Feeling each other’s movement out. She grinned as she quickly came to realize neither of them seemed to be stepping forward to take the offense. Dancing around each other. “Well. I guess since the old man needs to make sure he doesn’t run outta breath, I’ll be the gentlemen - get this started before we bore your recruits to death.”

He chuckled and perhaps would have said something, but her lightening quick attack nearly caught him off guard. Managing to show the proper use of his shield. Some people cheered as he was forced to move quickly once more to push back the much smaller form. 

Ash was like a dancer. Quick and light on her feet. And Cullen whom hadn’t really seen the harold fight much, seemed properly surprised at the masterful skill she had over her movements. Using his weight against him. A worthy adversary, and while he’d started out holding back before, he found there was no need. 

Both moved with impressive skill. It was doubtful there were many that could have kept up with either as they attacked, dodged and weaved. And for as long as they had. “ **You could always surrender,** ” she taunted, “ **you’ve done well for a man of your advanced years. I always thought it was wardens who had the stamina - not the templars…** ” 

“ **You must be getting tired yourself, to be trying to talk me into surrendering out of pity for you… But you did say, don’t be gentle.** ”

Her laughter chimed, “ **just don’t cry when I win.** ”

Once more the two of them launched into a series of attacks and perries. It went on longer then Akasha had anticipated really. She considered allowing him to win - for his pride and all. Men didn’t always take it well when they got bested. But she had a feeling Cullen’s pride could survive. She danced around as they both avoided landing a serious blow on either of each other. 

A surprised gasp left everyone as she moved faster than they’d ever expected the small she elf to move. One moment their proud Commander was on his feet, the next she’d used his weight, gravity, and a kamikaze of her body at his feet to take him to the ground, before a blade nestled under his chin. The biggest, shit eating grin on her face. 

Her unsportsman like conduct of bouncing excitedly at the win, “ **HA!** ” Cullen seemed to have a strained look on his face, she then wondered if maybe she’d actually hurt him, “ **Uh, pull a muscle there gramps?** ” 

Clearing his throat, “ **alright recruits. Shows over, you can go get your meals.** ” Avoiding answering her. Though it became apparent as to what was really causing his discomfort. Some hesitated, “ **Now. you’re dismissed. Perhaps we’ll have a rematch tomorrow…** ”

Making a face as the revelation of why he was desperately trying to get them to fuck off. She let off a fit of giggles. “ **Let the man crawl back to his feet in peace. I threw out his back...** ” He opened his mouth th argue that, but she had tossed her blade to the side and slapped her hands on both sides of his face and pinched his cheeks, “ **don’t worry pops, I’ll help you up.** ” Finally the last of them seemed to be on their way off. Leaning in close, lips gently grazing his ear, “ **how about we have a rematch in my cabin… I’ll give you at most an hour to recover. Don’t show up and I’ll hunt you down my lion.** ” 

If he didn’t want to - he’d have to tell her. But the bulge straining against his leathers seemed to suggest they were on the same page attraction wise…

He hadn’t taken long to show up to her cabin. That had left her pleasantly surprised. Part of her half expected him to back out and try hiding on her or something. Moving towards him dressed only in her shirt and underclothing. Him decidedly in much more. Though she noted his armor was not on though, “ **You came…** ” 

“ **I-** ” he cleared his throat, eyes following the curve of her body, “ **I did… We probably shouldn’t…** ” 

The door closed, he stepped further into the cabin, golden eyes ablaze and intently fixed on her, “ **afraid you’ve used up all your stamina?** ” 

That earned her a dark chuckle, “ **oh don’t worry about my stamina…** ” he hesitated as they found themselves in close proximity of each other. She felt suspended in a moment, it was taking him so long to make the first move, “ **I’m… not looking for - a relationship. And I wouldn’t think that would be wise for us. You being the Harold, me being the commander of the armies.** ”

Ash drew her bottom lip between her teeth, stepping forward, closing the final distance between their bodies. Heart quickening with excitement at the feel of the firm muscles under her fingertips as she slid a hand under his shirt, sliding up to his chest, “ **well, you’re in luck. I’m not looking for a relationship. I don’t do relationships. I want some physical fun... I’m a big girl you know. I’m looking to get fucked, hopefully enthusiastically enough I can’t walk for a few hours… Think you can manage that Cullen?** ”

He finally touched her, calloused hand lightly dragging over her cheek, until it slid into her dark hair, tangling in the long strands… “ **I think so…** ” - his scarred lip quirking, eyes darkened with desire. Dragging her into a kiss, having to stoop to her height. Her body sinking against his. A throaty chortle lost against his lips. 

The sensation of her hair being tugged just excited her more. So what if perhaps most of the time they argued, and she provoked him a bit. But even just from one kiss she could see there was some damn good chemistry. His lips so hot against hers, his other hand moved under her own shirt to thumb the perky tip of her left nipple.

Breaking apart only long enough to tear each others shirts off the others backs. Akasha making him chuckle darkly as she literally tore his shirt off, “ **impatient are we?** ” His voice a teasing growl as he carelessly tossed her breast band somewhere on the ground to the side. She answered him by pushing him up against the wall. A wicked grin as she undid his pants tugging them down unceremoniously. Dropping to her knees as she admired only what she’d gotten to feel through through his pants earlier. And that had not done him justice…

He made a throaty noise as she gripped him, already half hard as she looked up at him, teasing him with a flick of her tongue along the tip of him. His breath hitched. Ash wanted to make it hard for the former templar to breath as she tormented him with her mouth. “ **I’ve seen you watching my lips,”** she purred,  **“have you imagined them stretched out around your cock, Cullen?** ” 

Once more his hand tanged into her hair, “ **mhmm. Thought of shutting you up with it.** ” She grinned as he teased her back. His mind didn’t seem as restrained or burdened as her hand stroked his cock and her breath feathered across the hardening silk of his girthy dick. 

“ **Hmmm…** ” she gave an innocent look, “ **like… this…** ” she purred before giving a teasing swirl of her tongue before taking him in her mouth all while keeping eye contact. Drawing a moan from his scarred lips. 

“ **Yes... fuck, those damn temptress lips...** ” he growled, hand tightening around the strands of hair as she bobbed her head, pressing the flat of her tongue along a vein as she slurped and sucked around his erection. Her hands slid around his hips to shamelessly grip his ass. Lightly dragging her nails over the delightful round of them. Also using the grip to help force herself further down his now fully hard cock, pushing past her gag reflex as she took all of him into her mouth, forcing the head of him into her throat until her lips pressed the peppering of dark blonde hairs of his body. Humming as her throat constricted about him. Sucking devilishly before easing back a moment only to repeat.

Drawing moans and growls from her Lion. Once he seemed to lose more control of himself he gripped her head and thrust into her face, freeing her to release his delicious ass from her grasp so she could roll his balls in her hands as he fucked her face. He leaned more heavily into the wall as she continued to take him until he pulled her whimpering off of his cock, “ **do that much longer and I’ll lose myself in that pretty mouth of yours..** ”

“ **Tease** ,” she lamented breathlessly.

“ **Not that I wouldn’t love to. But I have better uses for my cock then feeding you my seed,** ” he mused. Pulling her up and returning the favor of pushing her against the wall. Kissing her once again. Tasting those sinful lips as his hand slid between their bodies. 

Pushing aside the smalls as his fingers stroked at the bundle of nerves between her thugs, drawing a mewling from Akasha. “ **You’re so wet already,** ” smirking, as she rolled her his against his touch, arms reaching to cling around his neck. A moan slipped from her lips as he dipped a finger into her wet cunt. Still thumbing her clit as his index finger curled inside of her…

“ **Cullen!** ” she gasped, surprising herself as his name fell from her lips so easily. It seemed the Commander was rather well acquainted with female anatomy as he slid another finger to her core, curling and stroking that sweet spot inside of her. 

As fucking great as his hands felt - she felt like she wanted to control the narrative a little more once again. She pushed him back and he’d looked confused, about to ask her something stupid probably about if she’d changed her mind. But before he could she’d slid out of her under thing and planted her hands against the wall, shaking her ass for him. Teasing and tempting. “ **Take me like the bitch I am, gramps,** ” she teased. 

“ **So eager,** ” his voice husked, a hand ghosting along one of her hips, up and sliding up her spine. Making her shiver, “ **I’m going to fuck you until you only know how to say my name, not gramps.** ” She chimed with laughter.

“ **Is that so?,** ” she quivered at the light tracing of his fingers along her spine. Damp from the juices of her cunt. Leaning back into the warmth of him as his erection pressed against her backside, grinding against him, “ **hmm… don’t worry about breaking me. Worry about breaking yourself,** “ she teased, “ **remember… I never said I like it gentle… Gra-** ” 

Quavering and cut off from saying gramps again as the commander positioned himself and in one powerful thrust, sheathed all of himself inside the warm embrace of her body. Making her gasp with pleasure at the slap of skin against skin.

There was no disappointment as he gripped her thighs and pounded into her from behind. He stretched her cunt and the position helped him thrust deep inside of her. Each time he pulled back and rammed back into her depths, his cock managed to stimulate her g-spot. Biting her lip as she lean more into the wall, pushing back to meet the ferocity of his thrusts. 

“ **Harder,** ” she pleaded, bracing herself as he thrust harder against her small frame, one hand moving around to tease her bundle of nerves, punching and stroking. Drawing a load cry of pleasure from her lips. The cacophony of moans and flesh clapping against flesh grew. Ash could feel him leaning over her - free hand roughly reaching to drag her into a kiss. She arched her neck to reach his lips. Pleasured growls lost once more as they met in heated kisses. Her mouth opening as his tongue probed for entry. Tongue exploring her, as his cock relentlessly rammed into her. 

Whining into the kiss as pleasure built in her, “ **almost…** ” she managed to breathe into their kiss, “ **so close…** ” His lips pressed hard against hers once again, devouring the loud cry of pleasure as she came. Her body clenching around his relentless cock. She saw stars as he somehow managed to fuck her even harder as her body turned to putty. 

A scream of pleasure tore her from his lips as he continued to stroke her clit, not letting her orgasm ease. “ **Oh gods!** ” Her body gripping him, muscles pulsing with the intense orgasm he still hadn’t let her come down from. She bit back calling his name, she refused to give him that satisfaction. And Ash had an idea that was why he was being so relentless with her orgasm. Instead she let out a strangled moan. 

“ **Say my name,** ” he growled against her cheek. She’d been right. Another battle was going on - this one decidedly more fun.

She breathily laughed, a stuttering moan leaving her lips “ **n- no. Make me.** ” 

The dark chuckle was a promise that made her shiver, breathing heavy as her knees felt weak - sliding down slightly. Cullen moved his hand, drawing a whimper as his cock also withdrew from her, holding her waist as he lifted her, pressing her back against the wall as she hooked her legs around his waist. Chest still heaving from the intensity of her orgasm.

Her gasp was devoured by Cullens lips as he thrust himself back into her. He felt so good, his girth stretching and filling her so completely. She clung to the wide span of his shoulders as once again he pounded into her again, she dragged his bottom lip between her teeth, hand tangling in his hair, tugging his head back as she nipped and kissed along his neck. Drawing husky groans from his lips. 

Back thumping against the wall as they passionately gave into their desires. The intensity causing pleasure to pool once again, tension weaving through her body at the mounting gratification. “ **Say. My. Name.** ” he growled, missing how it sounded coming from her sinful lips.    
  


“ **No, you beautiful -** **_senior -_ ** **lion, can’t make me,** ” she barely could get the words out. Her mind felt jumbled and she knew she was dangerously teetering on the edge of another orgasm, and on the edge of screaming his name as he fucked her into this glorious oblivion. 

But it wasn’t long until she could feel his own muscles starting to coil, his thrusts even more desperate as she bucked to meet each one. Each breathing heavy, “ **Akasha,** ” he husked her name, making it sound much more sexy than it ever had right being. 

A throaty scream of satisfaction was cut short as his lips crashed into hers. Once again her body was thrown full force into an amazing orgasm. Body once more trying to milk her lion stud of his own orgasm. But still he pummeled into her silky depths with ragged breaths as tore away from the kiss, screaming his name despite having tried so hard to keep his name off her own lips, “ **Cullen!** ” 

Two more admirable thrusts lifting her beyond nirvana until she could feel him filling her with the heat of his seed. Both sagging with heavy breaths. His arms shook with effort as he lifted her away from the wall and lay them back on the bed. Making her whimper with an aftershock of pleasure as his cock slid from her well delightfully thrashed cunt. He was breathing hard as well. 

Pulling her still tight against his body, the warmth and sweat of him felt all encompassing. She hooked a leg over him nuzzling into his chest and peppering it with kisses. Tasting the salt of his flesh. “That was... “ she trailed off looking for a word…

“ **Wow…** ” 

“ **Mhm…** ”

“ **Probably shouldn’t happen again though…** ”

“ **Probably…** ”

That resolve lasted less than ten minutes before once again they found themselves clawing desperately at the others body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *air horns* SEXY TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. *cheering*   
> Akasha gettin' DICKED good. Lmao. Anyways. I was shook she got this far with only kissing cheese. Had to rectify that. 
> 
> Listening to Dua Lipa - Good In Bed for this mess :')


End file.
